onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/Global/2018/02
Current Edition: n/a Note: all times according to EST |-|28/02= Updates # New event “All for One!” is coming! Medal Donating Time: Feb. 28th 06:30 AM - Mar. 7th 11:59 PM EST Rewards Claiming Time: Mar. 8th 12:00 AM - Mar. 11st 11:59 PM EST #:During the event, bind your guild and win friendship medals by clearing different zones, participating events and etc. Donating medals not only grants rewards but also increases the guild's treasure progress bar. Now it's time to fight for your guild to get the guild treasure rewards! # New Skins on Sale! New skin of Yamausagi: Frog Samurai will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Fixed the puzzles display problem of the event "Moonlight". |-|07/02= Updates # New SSR Yoto Hime is Available! #:"Don't talk to me, don't try to understand me, don't come near me... " #:After the update, Yoto Hime will be available! And a particular chance up event "Yoto Hime's Power" will be released. From Feb. 7th 02:30 AM to Feb. 14th 11:59 PM EST, use Mystery Amulets, Jade or AR Amulets for 2.5 times increased rate of summoning Yoto Hime! Are you ready? #:Note: Once Yoto Hime has been summoned during the event, the summon rate will revert back to the normal rate. # New SR Jorogumo is on the Way! #:"I thought that our love was worth the risk of exposure. But my lover was the one who betrayed me. It's just how men are. Since then, I have fed on men. One after another, I capture and consume those despicable creatures." #:After the update, Jorogumo's shards will be available in Demon Seal. Collect 40 shards to summon your own Jorogumo! #:Note: Jorogumo cannot be summoned in this update. # New feature - Co-op Duels released! #:It's time to pick a dueling partner! After the update, Onmyoji will hold co-op duels every weekend from 2 PM - 5 PM EST on both Saturday and Sunday! So share with your friends to team up! # New events are released! ## Fortune Bonuses Event! ##:Event Time: Feb. 7th 2:30 AM - Feb. 13th 11:59 PM EST ##:During the event, players have a chance to obtain Evo Drop Bonus, Soul Drop Bonus, EXP Bonus and Coin Bonus after clearing different zones. ## New Secret Zone - Blade's Secret Added! ##：A challenge from Yoto Hime! Clearing the Secret Zone - Blade's Secret can obtain gorgeous rewards, including a Dark Blade frame and Yoto Hime: Scarlet Saber skin. # New Skins on Sale! ## New skin of Zashiki: Fortune Flourish will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! The all-new garment is sure to bring fortune and favor! ## New skin of Jorogumo: Spider Heart, will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will also be 20% off for the first week only! # Limited Packs on Sale! #* YH Soul Pack (price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*::Grade 4 Seductress Set x1 #*::Daily rewards for 7 days: Mystery Amulet x1 #* YH Amulet Pack II (price: 350 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*::Mystery Amulet x7, Coin x20,000, Jade x500 #* YH Amulet Pack III (price: 850 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*::Mystery Amulet x20, Coin x50,000, Jade x850 #* YH Legend Amulet Pack (price: 1,600 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*::Mystery Amulet x42, Coin x100,000, Jade x1,000, Fortune Cat frame x1 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Decreased the daily cost for Guilds of Level 7 and Level 8 # Low priced souls (Grade 3, Grade 4) modified as limited. # Location access permission is not required for Demon Encounter now. # Opmitized the graphic of Bonus Lantern. # Fixed language and technical bugs. Steam |-|12/02= Updates *Removed the battery bar, because who needs it, right? *The mobile account bind tutorial has been improved and elaborated. *Server time (EST) display function is added to better remind in-game events; *Added a purchase reminder to prevent payment timeout and unresponsive in-game item delivery. Jade) Next Update * Full-screen feature